clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tour Booth
The Tour Booth was a stand in the Ski Village where tour guides went to read the book How to be a Great Tour Guide or take players in a tour around the Club Penguin Island. It was also where a player who was not a tour guide could go to learn how to become a tour guide. The booth received a redesign when the Ski Village was updated on December 6, 2012. Book *After you have become a tour guide, you could read the book How to be a Great Tour Guide by clicking on the Tour Booth. (See this article for more details.) Tour Guides *Being a center of attention for tour guides or penguins searching for a tour, tour guides would usually advertise tours near here so penguins searching for a tour could get one. Tour Guide test *To be a tour guide, your penguin had to be at least 45 days old and you had to respond at least seven answers correctly in a test about puffles, games and locations of items in Club Penguin. Once a penguin passed the test, they were officially tour guides and received a Tour Guide Hat, which let penguins hold up their "TOURS HERE" sign and finally give a tour around the island. Joining a tour *If a player wanted a tour, then they had to go near a penguin holding up a "TOURS HERE" sign and ask for a tour. Trivia *It was accidentally removed during the Puffle Party 2010 due to a bug. It was later fixed. *The Tour Booth was originally located at the Plaza. However, when the Forest opened on May 25, 2007, it was moved to the Ski Village, with the path to the Forest taking its place. *During many parties, the booth was moved to the left of the Ski Village, by the path to the Beach, in order to make space, usually for another room. After the Ski Lodge was renovated on March 18, 2015, the booth permanently was moved to its spot by the Beach. Gallery Tour Booth January 2007 Advertisement CPT.png|An advertisement in The Penguin Times for the opening of the Tour Booth TourBoothConstruction.png|The Tour Booth under construction in January 2007 Tour Booth Fair 2012.png|The Tour Booth during The Fair 2012 Halloween Party 2012 Tour Booth.png|The Tour Booth during the Halloween Party 2012 Tour booth.png|The old Tour Booth How to be a Great Tour Guide Booth Penguin.png|A Tour Guide standing behind the Tour Booth Tour Booth at the Holiday Party 2012.png|Tour Booth at the Holiday Party 2012 Give a Tour icon.png|The Give a Tour book icon from January – May 2007 Take a Tour icon.png|The Take a Tour! poster icon from January – May 2007 Capture4.PNG|When a penguin (under 45 days old) tried to take the tour guide test Muppets Tour Booth.png|The Tour Booth during Muppets World Tour OperationPuffleTourGuideBooth.png|The Tour Booth during Operation: Puffle CardJitsuParty2013TourBooth.png|The Tour Booth as seen during the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 GreatSnowRaceTourGuideStand.png|The Tour Booth as seen during the Great Snow Race TheFair2011TourBooth.png|The Fair 2011 TheFair2010TourBooth.png|The Fair 2010 See also *Tour Guide Category:Ski Village